Iron-Spider Armor
IRON SPIDER ARMOR After Peter Parker was resurrected from a battle to death against Morlun, his friend and teammate Tony Stark build him a new suit, using Stark Tech, and obviously influenced by the colors of Stark's Iron Man Armor. Fabricated with advanced protein-scale nano-technology and exotic materials handling, LEP skin display, impact sensing armor, integrated life support as well as all-spectrum communications powered by a hybrid opto-electronic computer and using super conducting, high performance plastic throughout, the Iron Spider Costume is truly one of Stark's greatest works. Peter Parker abandoned this armor when he changed sides during the Civil War, from the pro-Registration to the anti-Registration side. In the aftermath of the Civil War, after the Superhuman Registration Act was made law, Iron Man upgraded this armor and gave it to each member of the Scarlet Spiders, a team of super heroes with the task to supplant the original outlaw Spider-Man after his powers were removed from him, along the rest of the unregistered heroes. POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Flight D6, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: Waldoes. If your pool includes Cybernetic Senses, add a D6 and step up your effect dice. Limit: Stark Override. Change up to three Iron Spider Armor powers into complications to gain 1 PP/add a D6 to the doom pool for each. Take an action vs. the doom pool using a Tech Specialty to recover the power or shutdown Iron Spider Armor. STARK UPGRADES Invisibility D6, Repulsors D8, Swingline D8, Wall-Crawling D6 SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a web-related complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Repulsor Grenades. Against a single target, step up or double Repulsors. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Powered Armor power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a transition scene. IRON SPIDER HULKBUSTER The Iron Spider Hulkbuster Armor was designed for maximum strength and durability at the cost of reduced mobility. This armor was made to fight toe-to-toe with the Hulk in combat. It has strength that allows it to push the Hulk through several walls and its maximum strength is enough to hold off Rhino. It can hover and fly through the use of jet thrusters in the boots. POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Flight D6, Godlike Strength D12, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: Versatile. Split Godlike Strength die into 2d10 or 3d8. SFX: Waldoes. If your pool includes Cybernetic Senses, add a D6 and step up your effect dice. Limit: Stark Override. Change up to three Iron Spider Armor powers into complications to gain 1 PP/add a D6 to the doom pool for each. Take an action vs. the doom pool using a Tech Specialty to recover the power or shutdown Iron Spider Armor. STARK TECH WEAPON SYSTEMS Repulsors D8, Swingline D8, Wall-Crawling D6 SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a web-related complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Repulsor-fueled Punch. When using Repulsors and Godlike Strength in the same dice pool, step up or double the Repulsors die, or spend 1 PP to do both. SFX: Repulsor Grenades. Against a single target, step up or double Repulsors. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Powered Armor power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a transition scene. Category:Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Stark Industries